


Proposals, Rain and First Impressions

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men First Class - Fandom, fluff - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016





	Proposals, Rain and First Impressions

"Erik wait! Erik please" called Charles as he ran after Erik in the rain. Erik had misheard his actions and thought the words that came out of his mouth were for Moria but in reality, they were for him. Charles is unable to propose to Erik properly had asked Moria to help him practice and with her agreement, he got on to one knee and held out the ring he purchased.  
"Erik, you are my love, my everything. You gave me hope when I didn't. At first, you were my friend but soon we found each other and fell in love. The world was not the same without you..."  
It was going so well but unknown to them Erik had decided to come for a visit. To visit Charles. To visit his love.

"will you marry me?" Asked Charles.  
" yes, yes. Oh, Charles yes..." Replied Moria as she smiled widely her arms wrapping around Charles' neck. Suddenly, there was a large bang at the door and a slight sound of crying as the figure gone out of the way.  
" is that...?"  
" oh no," said Charles as he stuffed the ring back into the box. He glanced at Moria with an " I'm sorry" look and she understood what he meant. Charles smiled back and ran as fast as he could and out of the door. The rain was heavy and the fog was masking the buildings around them so Erik was hard to see.  
" please Erik, Erik please...." Called Charles, his arms and legs working in unison trying to keep up with his boyfriend.

Erik stopped and looked around and there in the distance not too far away was Charles.  
"stay away from me, just go away," Erik said his arms folded and his mind unable to forgive Charles.  
" please Erik listens to me" replied Charles as he ran closer to Erik until they finally faced to face.  
"Erik please, I love you, you know that. Look.." He said as he hands touched Erik's face. He's thumb stroking his cheeks and his eyes waiting to meet Erik's as they stood in the cold and raining environment. Erik soon turned his head and finally meet Charles' eyes.  
" I love you too but.."  
" but it was for you, everything was for you and I'm sorry you felt that way but trust me you are my everything," said Charles as he leaned further, closer to Erik until they were kissing in the rain.

The further they kissed the more of the rain-soaked their hair and clothes. It may have seems so cliché but Charles didn't mind for he was with Erik and Erik was with his Charles.  
" never let go" whispered Erik as he smiled widely, his forehead touching Charles's and Charles laughed as Erik picked up Charles and swang him around before Charles felt his feet touch the ground again.  
"let's start again shall we?" Said Charles he's armed still around Charlie's waist. He let go for a brief moment as he got the ring out of his pocket and took Erik's hand and kneeled down on one knee in the wet ground.  
" Erik, you are my love, my everything. You gave me hope when I didn't. At first, you were my friend but soon we found each other and fell in love. The world was not the same without you...Erik Magnus Lehnsheer, will you marry me?" Said Charles.

Erik began to cry once more and cupped his other hand over his mouth and nodded still shaking for the moment of bursting out crying but he held it in.  
" yes, yes now get up before you get wetter" cried Erik as Charles slipped the ring on Erik's fingers and got up as Erik pulled him to his chest.  
" I told you so" murmured Charles as he embraced Erik.  
" shut up and just kiss me" laughed Erik and so they did.


End file.
